


A Promise Not Kept

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy meets her baby sister and promises to always protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Not Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This uses their original relationship dynamic as sisters instead of the (great)aunt/niece retcons.

Sharon was so tiny.

Peggy took her in her arms. She was afraid she’d break her. Peggy wasn’t used to children, never mind babies. Give her a gun and a Parisian location to liberate and Peggy would be fine. But babies?

Sharon looked up at her. Peggy smiled down, feeling the sting of tears gathering at her eyes. “Hey there, pretty girl,” she said. “I’m Peggy, your big sister. I’m going to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you.”

Sharon stared at her, before giving her a wary smile. That only made Peggy’s own smile grow.

She was going to make sure that nothing ever hurt her little sister. She promised Sharon with murmured words and a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Peggy would always be there for her.


End file.
